Light has been used to treat certain oral diseases and conditions. Intraoral light emitting devices often obtain their power through wires attached to alternating current. Intraoral light emitting devices can also obtain their power through a battery pack placed outside the mouth or within the body of a handle that protrudes from the mouth. Devices with power wires prevent the user from moving freely around or from doing other things. Also, devices with battery packs in the handles need to be held in place by the user which ties up their hand. As such, these devices often prevent users for engaging in other activities during treatment with the device (e.g., brushing their hair, putting on make-up, shaving).
Additionally, certain safety concerns exists for some intraoral light emitting devices. In particular, such devices can be turned on by the user when the device is outside of the oral cavity and cause inadvertent exposure to the eye.
Accordingly, a need exists for a device that allows an individual to use an intraoral light emitting device hands-free and without being tethered to an electrical outlet so that the user can engage in other activities. A further need exists for a device that encourages activation during use, and not prior to or after use to avoid inadvertent eye exposure.